When You Dream
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Colette is left with only one last night to spend with her dear little colony before England comes. So she's decided to make it last. (Contains Fem!France and Fem!Canada) Third book in the Lullaby Series.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia is something I can only own in my dreams.**

**Song: _"River Lullaby"_ from Prince of Egypt **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Colette was a woman with a rotten body, as many people said. She was flirtatious with nearly all men, and even some women. Many thought that she might as well join a brothel. So imagine what went through their heads when they first saw her walking through town with a small child in her arms.

Two women from the town had immediately confronted her. And after finding out that the small girl was not Colette's, they tried to take the child away. Saying that Colette would poison the innocent girl's mind with whorish thoughts and behavior.

What no one had expected was for the blonde woman to suddenly shout at them angrily. Stating that no one would take 'Madeline' away from her.

After the outburst, no one dared to try and snatch the child away. Even though they were sure that the little girl would become a harlot when she was grown.

Colette was happy, though. That her dear little Madeline was going to stay with her forever.

But unfortunately, a certain British nation got in the way of that. France had received a letter saying that England had taken over Canada. And that she had only one more night to spend with the child before he came to take her away. When she told Madeline of this, the little girl began to cry.

So, that night was spent cradling Canada in her arms, as close as possible.

_Hush now, my baby._  
_Be still now, don't cry._  
_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream._  
_Sleep and remember, my lullaby._  
_And I'll be with you when you when you dream._

Colette gently rocked Madeline in her arms, sing softly. The small Canadian looked up, having soothed her tears, and smiled a bit at the calming voice.

_Drift on a river that flows through my arms._  
_Drift as I'm singing to you._  
_I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm._  
_Holding you, I'm smiling too._

The chair that the two were settled in creaked as France unconsciously rocked back and forth. The fact that it was old and worn felt comfy and soft beneath her. She smiled, remembering how many times she had rocked Madeline to sleep in the chair. She was definitely going to keep it as long as possible.

_Here in my arms._  
_Safe from all harm._  
_Holding you, I'm smiling too._

Canada's smile suddenly began to fade into sniffles again as the girl heard the words. It just reminded her that in the morning, she'd be snatched from her 'Mama'.

_Hush now, my baby._  
_Be still now, don't cry._  
_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream._  
_Sleep and remember, my lullaby._  
_And I'll be with you when you dream._

A gentle index finger wiped away the couple of tears that had been rolling down Madeline's red cheeks. The girl leaned into the touch as she was once again calmed, and she sighed softly.

_Here in my arms._  
_Safe from all harm._  
_Holding you, I'm smiling too._

On the second try, the North American colony remained calm. In fact, her eyes were now only half-lidded. Who could blame such a young girl for getting tired easily?

_Sleep and remember, this River Lullaby._  
_And I'll be with you when you dream._  
_Sleep and remember, this River Lullaby._

Colette watched as Madeline's eyes slid closed, very close to being asleep. She held the child closer to her large breasts as she finished the lullaby, just as Canada fell asleep.

_I'll be with you when you dream..._

For the rest of the night, France remained wide awake, rocking back and forth with her precious child in her arms. And she stayed seated in the old chair when the sun rose, until a harsh knock came against the front door.

All through that day, the French woman thought about Canada and wondered if she was okay. If the girl had been forced to choke down the awful food that England made.

But when the moon appeared, she smiled softly. Even though they couldn't be together in real life, they could whenever either of them dreamed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Colette is a French name that means 'Victorious'. Madeline is a Greek name that means 'From the High Tower' or 'Child of Light'.**

**Whenever I think about how England took Canada away from France, I want to punch him in the face. How do you feel?**


End file.
